


Awesome

by vvolfandhound



Series: Moments in a Lover's Life [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvolfandhound/pseuds/vvolfandhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny rewards the Quidditch Announcer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ginny/Lee + Sanguine

“AND GRYFFINDOR HAS THE QUAFFLE! SPINNET TOSSES TO BELL BUT DAMN-”

“Lee,” warns Prof. McGonagall.

“Sorry ma’am,” he responds before returning to the game. “FRED WEASLEY HITS A BLUDGER AT MALFOY AND MALFOY BARELY DODGES, THE SLIMY GIT SHOWING OFF HIS SKILL!”

“LEE!”

“Again, sorry ma’am.” The glare Prof. McGonagall gives him says quite blatantly that she doesn’t believe him; he just grins. “SLYTHERIN TOSSES THE QUAFFLE BUT GRYFFINDOR BLOCKS! GO GRYFFINDOR! And, ur, sorry Slytherin?”

Prof. McGonagall rolls her eyes.

“GINNY WEASLEY GRABS THE QUAFFLE AND SPEEDS OFF! SLYTHERIN IS LEFT IN THE DUST! SHE SCORES! WOO!” Lee jumps up, arms waving in the air as the crowd roars in celebration. Ginny stops momentarily to bask in the applause before shooting off again.

“GINNY IS IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE AGAIN! I’M TELLING YOU THAT THIS GIRL IS HEADED FOR HOLLYHEAD HARPIES! I SWEAR ON IT!”

Ginny’s grin, already impossibly wide, grows. The wind whips her red hair around as she shoots for the hoop.

“AND SHE SCORES! GINNY! GINNY! GINNY!” The crowd is deafening, screaming and chanting. “BELL IS IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE! SHE’S SPEEDING BACK FOR THE HOOP BUT THE SLYTHERINS ARE RUSHING IN! SHE TOSSES AND GINNY CATCHES! YOU GO GIRL! AND SHE SCORES!” And the crowd booms even louder. They go wild as she scores goal after goal.

“GINNY HOLD THE QUAFFLE AGAIN AND SHE’S – LOOK, HARRY HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH! HE’S RACING TOWARDS IT! MALFOY TRAILS FAR BEHIND! WHAT A LOSER!” Lee yelps as Prof. McGonagall hits him lightly over the head. “SORRY MALFOY!”

And then the crowd’s voice is earsplitting. “HARRY’S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 280-30! GINNY THAT WAS AN AWESOME MATCH!”

Lee is clapping like mad, glancing around the stand and the announcer’s booth, a grin plastered across his face. He’s so caught up in the cheering that he doesn’t notice Ginny flying up until her ginger hair is in his face as she’s placing a kiss on his lips. He clams up mid-clap, freezing as she smiles against his lips. She giggles and flies back to her team.

“AND GINNY, THAT WAS AN AWESOME KISS!”


End file.
